Austin & Ally - Worries And Lose Memories
by Austlly007
Summary: Ally gets into a car wreck and her her head, Can Austin cope with that? also when Austin and Ally go on a 2day cruise they bump into a "Jessie" who spills a secret that Austin was trying to keep from Ally how will Ally react? will she freak out? Or Dump him? read and find out! SPECIAL NOTE INSIDE! Sorry still getting the hang of this summary thing... Please Read and Review!


hey guys! thank again for reading and reviewing! love you guys! I thought that I delete the "Kisses & Dares" and it moved but apparently when you post a story you can't take it off.. so sorry about that, don't read it if it makes you uncomfortable... Very Very Sorry! hope you guys like this one! please read and review! :) :-) Enjoy!

* * *

My Version Of Austin & Ally - Worries And Lose Memories

Ally's POV

"Dear diary, today is so boring.. I stopped my writing when Trish came in… Hi Trish! What's up? I asked.. oh nothing.. Trish said looking around… have you found that snake yet? I asked… no, but why did you call Austin a snake last week? Trish asked me.. because he was being a one I answered… Hi ladies! Dez said as he came in with his bag full of stuff… Hi Dez! Me and Trish said… hey Ally, when are you going to stop being mad with Austin? Dez asked me.. when Pigs fly I answered… when will that be? Dez asked.. I rolled my eyes… hey guys! Austin said as he came in… I walked to the stairs… Ally! Wait! Austin said but I kept going up ignoring him…

(THEME SONG)

Austin's POV

Oh man! Ally is still mad at me I said to myself… so Austin, what happen between you and Ally? Trish asked me.. uh, I kind of messed up her friendship with Tiffany and Robert.. oh Trish said… I didn't see Robert with them, how did you see him? Dez asked.. He wasn't with them, I made a fool of myself in front of Tiffany… I said quietly as I sat down.. where is Robert? Trish asked.. he died, I don't know how though.. how does this Tiffany get in? Dez asks.. she his close friend or something.. I said.. don't worry Austin, I'll fix this, Trish told me as she walked up to Ally's room..

Ally's POV

I forgot my book downstairs in the counter but I don't want to see Austin… then I heard a door knock, I thought the only person who knows where my room is my dad and Trish.. but then I heard Trish so I opened the door.. hey Ally, can please just forgive Austin? I'm sure Tiffany will still be your friend.. Trish reassured me… your right, I guess I 'll forgive him.. I said looking at Trish.. good, now go downstairs and tell him Trish told me.. I walked downstairs and saw Austin walking back and forth… Austin? I said.. he turned and walked up to me.. yes? He said.. I forgive you… oh Ally…(we hugged then we let go)

(THE NEXT DAY…)

Ally's POV

I was walking to across the parking lot when I heard someone calling me, I looked to see who but everything went black…

Austin's POV

I ran over to Ally who was laying on the ground in and I quickly called the police… A few hours pasted and me, Dez, Trish and Mr. Dawson were waiting to see how Ally was doing… then the doctor came out… she hurt her leg really bad and has a massive cut on her head but she will be fine. Just wait until she comes to.. the doctor said.. I was so worried about her I rushed into to her room to see her… when I walked inside I saw tubes and wires connected to her, as I walked to the side of her bed memories of when I pushed her out of the way when the car hit me… I kept on thinking why couldn't I have pushed her out of the way?... Trish walked in and sat on the opposite side of her bed… I felt so bad, I put my head into to my arm and started to cry, I kept remembering watching her get hit… it played over and over in my mind…

(3 DAYS LATER…)

Austin's POV

I walked into the room and sat next to her bed and stroked her hair, then all of a sudden she began to awake, I called the doctor…. She is awakening, the doctor said as he starts checking on her… I called her name and she looked at me… who are you? Said Ally… I was in shock and hurt that she didn't know me.. doctor? What's wrong with her? I asked.. it looks like she has memory lost the doctor said.. I could not believe it, I went through the whole thing about losing my memory now she is going through it too…

Ally's POV

I looked down and see all these tubes and wires connected on me, what's going on? I asked.. and this blond boy looks at me with his puffy brown eyes… your in the hospital Ally, you were hit.. Austin said.. I groaned in pain… what do you remember? The doctor said… um, I remember looking back cause someone called me and then it all went black I said… Ally? Are you okay? Trish said looking in to the room… Trish? Is that you? I said trying to see her…she walks up to me and smiles then looks at that blond boy… after a few minutes everyone leaves…

Austin's POV

I sat outside of Ally's room, thinking and hurt.. I couldn't believe she didn't know me, but she knew Trish.. then I walked back into her room… Hi, I said as I walked closer… Hi, who are you? Ally said… I stood there frozen and I just dashed out of the hospital really fast…

(LATER THAT DAY…)

Ally's POV

Hey Trish, who is that blond boy who was here? I asked… that's Austin, he's your boyfriend Trish said… Oh, don't I write songs for person named Austin? I asked.. yes! Do you remember him now? Trish asked.. I started to think, but all I could think was hearing someone calling me and looking back… so do you? Ally? Ally! Trish said… huh? what? What did you say? I asked… I said do you remember him? Said Trish… no, but I remember is I have stage fright I said… then a boy with a big bag came in.. Dez? Is that your name? I asked as he came closer… Yes! You remember me! Dez said as he sat down by the door..

Austin's POV

I was so sad/hurt that I couldn't save Ally, then Dez came over and sat next to me.. it's okay buddy, she will be fine… Dez said reassuring me… easy for you to say, she remembers you I said… don't you see what's happening? She went through the same with you, Dez said… what are you talking about? I asked.. when you got hit, you only remembered your career, me, Trish, and your family. She felt what you are feeling said Dez… wow, that's the first thing you said that's correct, I said… remember she wrote that song "all this time"? Dez said, she wrote that when you lost her memory said Dez.. yeah, I'm gonna go listen to it.. I said as I walked to sonic boom.. when I got there I looked for her CD and her book fell out and opened… I saw my name, so I picked up the book and read where I saw my name… "Austin is a cute super star with a great personally, great hair, cute smile, adorable brown eyes, I'm so glad I'm his girlfriend" I read to myself.. I put the book down and sat on the piano bench…I couldn't believe she wrote that about me.. I put the CD in the player and listened to Ally sing "all this time"…

Ally's POV

I had fallen asleep to reading a book.. I looked around and nobody was here, so I put the book down on the table and grabbed my phone, as I looked through my phone I saw so many pictures of me and this blond boy Austin… I wandered how much did I really know this Austin…

Austin's POV

As the song ended, I got up and turned off the CD player and walked home…

(TWO WEEKS LATER…)

Ally's POV

I've been home for 2 weeks and yet I have not seen this blond boy Austin… I got out of bed and grab my crutches and walked downstairs… as I walked down I saw Trish.. Hi Trish! I said as I walked over to the counter… hey Ally, how are feeling this afternoon? Trish asked me… it's afternoon already? I said as I looked at the clock… do you know where my book is? I asked… is it in the practice room? Trish said.. can you please get it and not look inside? I asked… sure! Trish said as she ran up the stairs.. just then, Dez walked in.. hey Dez! I said as I walked over to the chairs and sat down… hi Ally! He said… where's your friend you hang out with? I asked… Austin? Oh he's at home… Dez said as he pulled things out of his backpack… ooh, what are you doing today? I said… I was going to hang out with Austin, but he just wants to stay home, Dez says as he puts things back in his bag… here's your book Ally, Trish said as she handed it to me.. thanks! I said… I kept on remembering what Dez said and it seems like he doesn't want to see me, why I thought… uh, Trish? Why hasn't Austin come by today? Aren't we suppose to write songs? I asked… yeah, I don't what's bothering him Trish says, wait how bout we put a tape recorder in Dez's shirt and he goes over and finds out what's wrong?! Said Trish… um, maybe Dez should just go over and see what's wrong then comes back and tells us? With no tape recorder I said… fine, Dez! Can you go to Austin's house and see what's bothering him? Trish asked Dez… okay! I'll be right back! Dez said as he walked out..

Austin's POV

Ally's been home for 2 weeks but I don't want to see her, she doesn't even know me.. we're suppose to sing at the fall concert at the mall in 2 weeks… just then, I heard a knock so I opened the door and it was Dez.. hi Dez, I said as I walked over to my bed and sat down… dude what's up with you? Trish and Ally are getting worried Said Dez as he walked over to me… well it's hard to be with someone who has no clue who you are, it's sad and uncomfortable I said… just come back with me to the store please? She knows that she is a song writer for you and she knows your Austin, Dez says as he sits down next to me… fine, let's go I said..

Ally's POV

Where is Dez? Why is it taking him so long? I said as I sat down next to Trish… don't worry! Uh Ally, do you remember being Austin's girlfriend? Trish asked me… no, I kind of wish I did, he seems like a really nice person I said… he is, you and him did do duets together said Trish… duets? I have stage fright! How did I sing with him? I asked… well, your mom came and you and Austin sang, after that you guys sang at different events then he saved your life and lost his memory for a long time like you but he got it back when you and him were singing at a wedding, that's also when you met Tiffany, the girl who knew Robert a boy you knew.. Trish said… I was confused, who is Tiffany and who is Robert? I interrupted Trish and said who is Tiffany and Robert? She said the less I know about them the better… Hi girls! Look who I brought?! Dez said pointing to Austin… hi Austin! Trish and me said.. so why haven't you come here? Aren't we suppose to write a new song for your next thing I said… um, well uh… let's just get working on the new song Austin said… I walked up to the practice room with him behind me… we sat down and started to brain storm ideas… so how's this one? I asked as I played the piano to cords I wrote today.. **Take a look at the mountain, stretching a mile high take a look at the ocean as far as your eye can see.. ** how's that sound? I asked… hum, how about the song sounds like this Austin said as he got up and played something on the CD player, it's me singing I said… when did I sing that? I asked… when I lost my memory, you wrote it Austin said… you lost your memory? How did you do that? I asked… he looked at me weird than turn off the CD and said I have to go and he left… I was confused, I didn't know why he left or why he looked at me weird…

Austin's POV

I couldn't believe Ally didn't remember, I felt so hurt that I dashed out of the store and went home...

Ally's POV

What's wrong with Austin? Trish said… I don't know, we were writing then he played a song on the a song on the CD player I asked when did I write the song and he said something about losing his memory and then he just took off with the excuse that he had to leave I said as I sat down… that's weird Dez said… I was so confused and did not know what to think, so I took my phone and called him..(few minutes pass) so what did he say? Trish asked… Dez had left to go see Austin.. he said everything's fine and he'll come by and finish the song I said.. well that's good, I'll see you later bye! Trish said as she walked out…

(THE NEXT DAY…)

Austin's POV

As I walked into the store I didn't see Ally, so I walked upstairs to the practice room.. Hi Austin! Ally said.. Hi, I said very nervously as I sat down next to her… I wrote a new song this morning Ally said… cool, what's it called? I asked… it is called I Found A Way Ally said… so how does it go? I asked… here's how it goes said Ally: ** "I never thought that it'd be so simple but I found a way, I found a way.." "If you open up your mind!" "** **it's gonna take sometime realize!" "but you look inside I'm sure you're fine!" "over your shoulder you know that I told I'll always be picking you up when your down.." "so just turn around…" **how is that for a new song Ally asked.. it's great I said..

Ally's POV

We finished the song and he left… I kind of really wished I knew him more, because he seems so nice and chill I said to myself..

(1 MONTH LATER…)

Ally's POV

I'm so glad everything is back to normal Trish said… Yeah, me too! I said… well I have to go I started my break at the shoe store an hour ago bye! Trish said as she left….

Austin's POV

I'm trying to find out how to tell Ally I'm going on a 6 month tour… hey Austin! Dez said… Hi Dez I said… what's eating you? Said Dez as he sat down next to me… I'm trying to find a way to tell Ally that Jimmy booked me on a 6 month tour to visit all fifty states I said… well just tell her. Duh! He said.. but I don't want to hurt her I said.. then you think, hurt her or just leave said Dez.. You are no help, I know! I'll take her on a special date and tell her then I said..… but where? Oh yeah, I'll take her on that 2 day cruise! Bye Dez! I said as I walked to Sonic Boom…

Ally's POV

I was by myself until Austin came in… Hey Austin! I said… Hi Ally, I was kind of wondering-… he said… wondering what? I asked as I walked up to him… if you want to go on that 2 day cruise with me? he asked… he looked kind of nervous so I said yes… Great! See you tomorrow! Austin said as he left..

(THE NEXT DAY ON THE CRUISE…)

Austin's POV

So how do you like this cruise? I said very nervous about how I'm to tell her about the tour… great! Ally said… is that Jessie over? I asked… it looks like it said Ally… AUSTIN!? ALLY?! Jessie said as she ran up to us… Jessie! What are you doing here? Ally asked… I got 2 days off from my job so I heard about this cruise and bought a ticket Jessie said… that's cool! Uh Ally, there's something I want to- -(Jessie cuts him off) so Austin are you excited about your 6 month tour to the all the 50th states? Said Jessie… excuse me what did you just say? Austin going away for 6 months?! Said Ally… Yeah, you didn't know? Jessie said… Austin? How come you didn't tell me about this? Said Ally… uh, um I was so embarrassed and nervous I didn't know what to say but uh…. I think I said too much, opps... I'll leave now said Jessie as she walked away… Austin, I can't believe you did this Ally said… I tried to but- - -(Ally cuts him off) SO THIS IS REALLY THE REASON WHY YOU BROUGHT ME ON THIS CRUSIE! Said Ally as she ran off crying… I am so stupid I said to myself… Ally! Wait! I ran after her….

Ally's POV

I couldn't believe Austin didn't tell me after all we've been through… I heard Austin calling me but I kept running… I was so hurt, I just couldn't believe this cruise was only to tell me he's leaving… I shut the door and ran to my bed… Ally! Please open the door! Austin said… but I ignored him….

Austin's POV

Oh man, I was going to tell Ally about the tour then Jessie came and told her…. What am I going to do? I asked myself…

(LATER THAT NIGHT…)

Ally's POV

I finally calmed down, I walked to the deck of the ship and got some fresh air… Ally? Austin said walking towards me… just go, leave, hope you have fun on your tour I said as I walked away… Ally wait! Austin said.. I kept on walking but he grab my hand… Ally, it's only 6 months. I'll be back by spring break, and I'll be writing, texting and calling you everyday Austin said reassuring me… promise? I said as I look into his cute brown eyes… Promise he said.. I gave him a hug then we both walked together around the ship…

( 4 DAYS LATER…)

Austin's POV

Today was the day I was leaving and won't be back until spring break, I walked in to Sonic Boom and saw Ally at piano with her head down… Ally? What's wrong? I said as walked over and sat next to her… Your leaving, I'm noting going to see you she said.. it'll be fine Ally, me and Dez have to go so I came to say goodbye I said… she stood up and gave me a big long hug… I'm really going to miss you she as she started crying… I'm going to miss you too, very much I said trying not to cry, but I couldn't hold it I started to cry too so I let go of her… bye Ally I said as I walked out…

Ally's POV

Bye Austin I said as I wiped my tears… he walked out, I saw tears falling down his face too… it feels like we are never seeing each other again… well not until next year at the end of March… I walked upstairs and just cried my eyes out, I never really loved someone like this before. I must really love him I said to myself ...

The End….

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes and I Do Not Own Austin & Ally Or The Songs! hope you liked the story! please review!


End file.
